Sweet Dangerous White!
by tiki-tiki
Summary: ただのバカップルです。L/Light.PWP.


Title :Sweet Dangerous White!  
Author:ちきー  
DATE:2008/03/15  
Series:Death Note  
Rating:NC-17+  
Category:PWP  
Paring:L/Light  
Warning:slash,Sexual Situations,OOC-ness  
Archive：Yes  
Disclaimer:  
ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。  
Summary：  
ただのバカップルです。

今日は朝から雲ひとつ無く快晴になると天気予報士が告げたので、月くんはシーツに枕カバー、放り出した私の服を纏めて洗濯機に放り込むからと、私を先にキッチンに行かせた。

洗濯機に洗い物を放り込んで動かす時間など大して掛からない。それなのに、月くんはまだキッチンに現れない。腹も減ったが、彼が視界にないことも嫌だったので、私は探しに行く事にした。

「月くんー、月くんー、どこですか？」

洗濯機の前にはいなかった。まだ部屋か？そう思い、私と月くんのベッドルームに足を向けた。

「月くん！？」

そして、ベッドの横に倒れている月くんを見つけた。

私は、倒れている月くんに走り寄ったはずだった。扉からベッドへの距離は長くない。一歩踏み出すごとに頭と体が重くなり、動きが緩慢になった。そして、ついに膝を折った。

私は気付くべきだった。倒れる月くんに気取られて、愚かにも部屋の違和感に気付かず走り込んだ。そんな自分に苛立ちながらも、それが本当に苛立ちなのか怪しい。身体はおろか、頭ももう働いていなかった…。

「月くん…」

伸ばした手は月くんに届くどころか、傾いた身体を支えるものにもならなかった。頭の中の白い靄はいっそう濃くなり、遂には意識を押しやった。

私は部屋に充満したガスに気付かなかった…。

何か聞こえる…。

ノイズの様な音に気付き、急激に意識が浮上した。頬の下に感じるのは、コンクリートの硬さと冷たさ。髪が風で靡き、皮膚には陽の暖かさを感じた。意識のはっきりした聴覚は、雑踏と思われる音を拾っていた。

『ねぇねぇ、あの人なにしてるのかな？』

『撮影だろ』

『お母さん、あの人どうして縛られてるの？悪い事したの？』

遠ざかっていく子を叱る母親の声。視界を遮られた今の私には、その母親が話している言葉の一語一語がはっきりと聞こえていた。その他にも私の事を言っているざわめきが耳に届いていた。

奪われたのは視界だけでなく体の自由も。起き上がろうとした身体は揺れただけだった。両足首は拘束され、手首は背中で纏められていた。

つまり、人の多く行きかう雑踏に、芋虫の様に拘束された状態で、私は放り出された、と言う事だ。

月くんは…？

部屋で倒れていた月くんの姿を思い出す。

「月くん？」

そっと呼びかけた声に返してくれる声はなく、私の声も雑踏の中に紛れて消えた。

縛られた手を地面につけた。肩が捩られて引き攣れるように痛む。それでも、腕に体重を預け身体を起こそうとした私に周囲の声が再び届いた。

『あの人、助けた方が良くない？』

そう思うのなら、手を貸して頂けないですかね…。

『やめとけよ。巻き込まれたらどうするんだよ…』

自己保全に満たされた言葉に、侮蔑を込めて溜息を吐いた。

誰かが私に歩いてくる気配がする。その方向に顔を上げた。その誰かが微かに表情を変えた雰囲気が伝わってきた。

傍に来た存在の次の行動を予測する事が出来ず、警戒を体中に張り巡らせた。けれど、次に起きた事は、ざっと頭の中に立てた予測にはなかった。顔に何かが降って来た。咄嗟に息を止めた。

触れた途端、害が起きる類のものではないようだ。けれど、粘着性が高い様で頬をゆっくりと時間をかけて流れ落ちている。

指が私に触れた。頬に落ちてきた物体を拭うと、それを私の唇に触れさせた。何か分からないものを口に含む気はない。硬く唇を引き結んだ。そんな微かな抵抗に、別の手が顎を掴んだ。その手は強く、長く口を噤んだままではいられずに、とうとう開けさせられた。

ねじ込まれる指。噛もうとする私を予測していた様で、指は口内に入ると舌を顎へ押し付けた。下顎を掴まれる様にされては、相手の指を噛むことも、閉じる事すら出来なかった。

「っ、ふぅ…」

いくら睨んでも、視界を遮る物があっては通じない。顎を伝うものに逆らうように、ねっとりと暖かい物が這い上がる。顎を押さえられ、開いたままの口内に何か突っ込まれた。否応なく味わうことになったそれは甘かった。

これは、生クリーム…？

舌を押さえる指があって難しかったが、入れられたクリームを飲み込んだ。再び差し込まれた分も飲み下す。指が外され、口の端から顎に伝ったものを舐め取られた。

私に触れていた誰かの気配が消える。顔を持ち上げて辺りを探っても、傍にいた熱がいない。再びコンクリートの上に残され、雑踏に放り出された。

しばらく雑踏の音を聞くしかない私の体が変化を始める。

『ねぇ、あれって…』

『ちょっとやばくない？…エロすぎ』

こめかみでどくどくと鼓動が鳴り響いている。膝を曲げ、身体を胎児の様に丸めた。それだけの動きなのに息が乱れた。

張り詰めたものが緩いジーンズの前を押し上げていた。それは隠しようもない程で、私が勃起をしているのは雑踏の誰の目にも明らかだった。

「っ、ぁっ…」

体内から突き上げる熱に思わず呻きが漏れた私に、誰かの喉が鳴る。

つっ、と指がジーンズ越しに触れた。息を呑んだ私を笑う。私の形に沿って指先が上下する。後手に拘束された手で拳を作った。そうでもしないと、無意識に腰を突き上げ、私に触れてくる指に昂ったものを擦り付けていた。

「く…、っ…！」

指が早く、そして握るものに変わり、私はあっけなく服の中で放っていた。悪戯な指はびくびくと震える私を刺激して、最後の一滴まで服の中で散らそうとする。それでも、生クリームに仕込まれた何かのために萎えはしなかった。

ジーンズのジッパーが下ろされる。窮屈がなくなり、濡れた下肢がひんやりと外気に晒される。

『うわっ、まずいだろ』

『あれが猥褻物チン列罪だな』

げらげらと笑い合う下品な若い男の声。あからさまな視線も、まずいとは思っても好奇心が押さえれない視線も、そそり立った私に集まっているようだった。先端から溢れた滴が茂みにぱたぱたと落ちている。少し離れたところから、荒い吐息と何かを擦る音が繰返し聞こえていた。

腹に熱い手が置かれた。汗ばんだ掌。皮膚に感じた熱から測った大きさは女性のものではない。

そんなことを考えていた思考が消し飛んだ。私が火の様に熱い熱に包まれたのだ。間を空けず再び弾けそうなそれに舌が丁寧に絡んだ。一度放ったものに汚れた私自身が強弱をつけて吸われ、口内にますます滴を溢れさせた。

『やだ！あれってＡＶの撮影じゃない！？』

『警察を呼んだ方が…』

大きくなったざわめきと、私をじゅぶじゅぶと嬲る音が聞こえる。熱が離れ、代わりに舌が先端を舐め回す。そして、深く銜えられ、一気に全長を吸い上げられては、顕著する間もなく私は再び白濁を放っていた。

快感の余韻に浸る間もなく、力を失っていない私のものを掴んだ手を感じた。先端が窪みに押し当てられ、ずっと一息で含まれた。

「……っ！！」

ぎゅうぎゅうと歓迎する熱。不規則な動きが予想のつかない快感を引き出した。手が私の膝を叩く。立てろと言うことか？

長時間の拘束で固まった膝をのろのろと持ち上げ、膝を立てた。両方の膝頭に手が置かれ、腰が跳ね始めた。

「っ…、ぅ…」

何かを銜えているのか、くぐもった喘ぎが漏れていた。腹に降り落ちる熱い滴。私の体を挟んでいる腿が、ぶるぶると銜えた快感で震えていた。いま、視界を防ぐものがなければ、腹の上に跨り、後でバランスを取った所為で私に全てを晒して、快感のままに自ら腰を降る相手が見えるはずだった。それがとても惜しい。

腰を跳ねるタイミングを見計らって、相手のもっとも感じる腺を押し潰すように突き上げた。

「あっ！…は、んんん！」

強烈な快感に動きが止まった身体を、不自由な体制が許す限り突き上げ続けた。膝頭に置かれた手が、片方消えた。その手が何をしているのか見えないが、中の締まりが良くなっていた。締め上げたまま中が蠢く。

「っ…」

「はっ、はっ、はっあぁ…」

抑える事をやめた喘ぎが辺りに響く。もう片方の手も膝頭から消え、後で挿出を繰り返す私に絡んだ。

「あ、も…、もぅ…！」

甘い声に強請られるまま、勢い良く突き上げ私の上に熱い滴を零させた。

くったりと力の抜けた体が私の上に重なる。まだ中は余韻で私をひくひくと締め付けていた。

視界を遮っていたものが外される。明るさに調節しようと瞬きを繰り返す私の視界に、汗にまみれた月くんの笑顔があった。汗で濡れた前髪を私の額から払った指が鼻を摘む。

「妄想は叶えられた？」

「満足です！話した通りにして下さいましたね。ありがとうございます！！」

「僕も楽しかったよ。拘束されている竜崎なんて、簡単に見れるものじゃないから。あ、んんっ…」

月くんが可愛らしい喘ぎを漏らしながら私の楔を抜いた。上から降りると、手足の拘束を取り、凝り固まった身体を起こしてくれた。

「屋上でしたか…」

私達がいたのはビルの屋上。汗まみれの熱い体が風に吹かれ心地よかった。

「本当の雑踏は、さすがに捕まっちゃうから。それから、人の声はあれ」

月くんが指差した先にはスピーカー。一方向からの音では、すぐに本当の雑踏ではないと見破るから、私達がいる周辺に位置を変えて10台のスピーカーがあった。そこから流れているのは、リアルな街の雑踏の音。

「月くん、あれは…」

周囲を見回していて、スピーカーではないものに気付いた。

「あぁ、あれ」

月くんの白い手が私の腹を撫でた。首筋に舌が這い、耳元に唇を寄せ囁かれた。

「…見ながらもう一回ってどう？」

その誘惑に跳ね上がった素直な私。頭を掴んで引き寄せ、キスで返事を返した。

深く舌を絡ませ合う私達をビデオカメラが写していた。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
